bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Gunner
Now who in the long glorious history would ever use a bubble gun in combat?! This girl, of course! Quite a playful monkey, really... her bubble gun shoots big bubbles nearly as fast and far as a Dart Monkey. The bubble will then capture one single bloon, then flies backward on the track a bit, and then finally pops, damaging the captured bloon by 1 layer (the bloon has already been "pushed" backwards, so it's two birds in one stone!), and also make the surrounding bloons slower for a short while (because they were scared of the loud noise.) Interested in this little toy now? (Doesn't work with MOAB-Class Bloons, of course!) Price: 500$ on Medium Path 1 ''Long-ranged Bubbles The bubble now travels backward for a longer while, resulting in a further backward push for the captured bloon. The range of the Bubble Gunner has also been increased. ''Price: 200$ on Medium ''Cool Air The captured bloon (and the captured bloon only) now gets freezed after the bubble pops because of the cold bubble. May not seem to be much, but the freezing time is pretty long, even longer than an Ice Tower! ''Price: 300$ on Medium ''Bubble Stream She now shoots bubbles in a very fast rate, almost as if you're shooting a bubble gun in real life! (Ok, to be exact, she shoots FOUR TIMES as fast!) ''Price: 2400$ on Medium ''Efficient Bubble The bubble can now encase every bloons that it touch instead of one single bloon! That's actually quite some bloons on later levels! Also the bubble is now a lot larger! (It's now 3 times larger than the Bubble Gunner herself!) ''Price: ''5200$ on Medium Path 2 Louder Pop The bubble pop now affects bloons in a larger radius, and also slows them for a longer while. ''Price: ''250$ on Medium Aero Burst Now the bubble pops so strongly that it releases a gust of wind when popped, which push the captured bloon AND the surrounding bloons even further backwards! ''Price: 600$ on Medium ''Sonic Burst Now the pop is even stronger, it's so strong that it can stun the captured bloon and the surrounding bloons for a very short while! ''Price: 2200$ on Medium (considering that she's not that slow, I think this price is not too expensive!) ''Bubble Planet ''Special Ability: Use her bubble gun to create a GIANT bubble, then KICK the bubble forwards. The bubble will then capture every bloons that it comes across, and even works on M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s! After a while, the giant bubble will pop, popping every bloons and blimps inside, and also send every other bloons off the track. They'll need some seconds going back on! Price: 7000$ on Medium Trivia *Don't worry, she provided all her allies with free earplugs! *She's also the second youngest monkey soldier (if you don't count a baby, then she's the youngest!) *"Cool Air" is actually the name of a popular chewing gum brand in Vietnam. XP Category:Towers